


Воспоминания

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Don’t copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Лилит заплетает братьям волосы и вспоминает о том, чему еще только предстоит случиться.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Воспоминания

Лилит заплетает братьям волосы — это ее неофициальная обязанность как самой младшей в семье. Она собирает длинные локоны Люцифера в тяжелую косу и чувствует, как под ее ласковыми пальцами успокаиваются, обмякают напряженные мышцы шеи и плеч, давая волю усталости, — Люцифер всегда так много работает... Но что-то еще — Лилит не знает, что или, может быть, кто — какое-то чужое, нет, не то слово, не чужое, вовсе не чуждое, лучше сказать — другое присутствие ощущает она краем глаза, кончиками пальцев, тонким ангельским слухом.

Волосы Маммона заплетать не нужно — они у него короткие и вечно растрепанные, сколько ни причесывай. Поэтому визит в его комнату означает для Лилит другое: бой подушками! Ни с кем ей не бывает так весело, ни с кем она так не хохочет, вытряхивая после сражения из волос и крыльев пух от подушек. Ни с кем другим она не попадала в такое количество переделок и проказ, и никто другой не прикрывал ее всегда-всегда, когда бы их ни поймали на очередной шалости.

Лилит расчесывает пальцами крылья братьев, перебирает мягкие перья, но порой ей чудится под ладонью твердая чешуя. Леви всегда отличался от других ангелов, пусть и не внешне — и Лилит ничего не говорит ему, чтобы не огорчить, не указать лишний раз, не ткнуть в болезненное место внутри.

Лилит всегда здорово и хорошо с Асмо. А кому с ним не здорово и не хорошо? Лилит — единственная, кому самый прекрасный ангел Небес доверяет ухаживать за своими крыльями — они у него такие восхитительные, жемчужно-розовые и шелковистые на ощупь, самые-самые мягкие и нежные во всем Небесном Царстве, самые пушистые. Наверное, это правда, что крылья ангела отражают его душевные качества — ведь Асмо и сам, пожалуй, самый мягкий и ласковый изо всех ее братьев, думает Лилит.

Лилит видит будущие воспоминания братьев, словно полупрозрачные витражи, их можно разглядывать, можно даже коснуться пальцами — но не рассмотреть в деталях. У каждого ангела есть свой уникальный дар; ей достался вот такой. Когда она была маленькой, ужасно досадно было, что в свое-то собственное будущее ей никак и не заглянуть! А ведь так хотелось узнать, что за лакомство будет после ужина: вафли или конфеты?

Столько воды утекло с тех времен!.. Ни один дар не обходится без ограничений; Лилит приняла это, и теперь уже не досадно, но почему-то очень тревожно — она даже слов не может подобрать, чтобы описать то, что видит — посложнее, чем угадывать сладости. Одно Лилит знает точно — что-то в будущем не так, что-то очень сильно не так. Наверное, она все-таки еще не очень большая, наверное, просто опыта еще не хватает — и потому нет у Лилит названий для тех чувств, непонятных, незнакомых, страшных, которые запомнит Вельзевул, для тех эмоций, которые ощутит Бельфегор.


End file.
